Lost in you
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Germany doesn't remember who he once was, Italy is lost and bored. Germany/Italy Italia Germany songfic


_I always knew that you'd come back to get meAnd you always knew that it wouldn't be easyTo go back to the start to see where it all beganOr end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_

Bored. So utterly bored, and with nothing to keep his mind off of everything he had worked so hard to forget. It was times like these that Italy hated. Germany had left, leaving Italy alone to ponder everything that had happened thus far.

Italy equals stupid, innocent, worthless, and pain in the ass. He hated being called that. Actually, Italy was quiet smart, he just thought war was useless, so why try? Italia took another swig of wine, leaning further out his window to get a better view of the moon. It was full tonight. Italy twirled his wine glass, making the wine glitter in the moonlight. It suddenly looked to much like blood for his liking. It was times like these he wondered about the child who promised to return, and the war came crushing down on him.

'I wonder what The Holy Roman Empire's doing….'

_You tried to lie and say I was everythingI remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"I'm nothing without you_

Italia really doubted he'd return. It'd been so long. Over 100 years. He'd really believed for a time that he'd come back.

Finishing off his wine, Italia took one last huge breath of cool air and shut his window. _Somehow I found a way to get lost in youLet me insideLet me get close to youChange your mindI'll get lost if you want me toSomehow I found a way to get lost in you_

Germany grunted, finishing the last of his paperwork. Wiping his brow he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as a headache started ebbing into his head. He thought of Italy, how his slim body looked so elegant and graceful, yet clumsy and lazy at the same time. How his hair wisped around his head and the one curl stood up on his head. How even though he could be annoying and plain idiotic sometimes, he actually took comfort in his presence, and how in the end it was always Italia who took care of his wounds; emotional or flesh. Germany had somehow fallen for the little Italian, though, even though he'd sleep in the same bed with him, he knew Italia was always thinking of someone else. He'd seen it in his expressions when he thought Germany wasn't looking. Germany was just to afraid to be rejected, so he hid his feelings, calling him an idiot instead of saying 'I love you'. _You always thought that I left myself openBut you didn't know I was already broken_

"That's it!" Italia stood up, slamming the remote control down on the side table.

Italia had been channel surfing, and every movie or show he'd seen were about 'The person you want it right in front of you' type themes. He couldn't deal with it any longer and decided he had to do something, and fast. He'd only recently realized he was in love with Germany AND he still held onto the love from so long ago. He was drawn to Germany the same way he had been with the Roman Empire, yet, it felt somewhat like deja'vu. He was afraid to act upon his love because he was afraid of getting hurt, or hurting Germany. What if Holy Roman Empire showed up one day, how would he deal with it? Who would he pick? Germany already thought he was an idiot, would he even take his love seriously?

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so badBut pulling away it took everything I had_

"DOISTUUUUUU!" Italy cheered as Germany walked through the door.

"Wa-" He couldn't get word out before Italia was hugging him. It felt nice.

"I've made us some pasta!" Italy exclaimed, clearly excited. Germany smiled and followed Italy into the kitchen, not even bothering to argue that he was sick of pasta.

The scene he walked into was breathtaking. Candles were lit everywhere, and rose petals were scattered across the floor and table. The lights were dimmed and there were two heaping plates of pasta on each end of the table, red sauce piled onto it. He couldn't even think about how much of a mess Italia had made the kitchen, the only thing going through his mind was,

'He likes me like that?!'

_You tried to lie and say I was everythingI remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"I'm nothing without you_

"Do you like it?" Italy had asked France for advice, and he hoped it would work. "I made some wurst as well…" Italy waited for Germany to yell, instead Germany turned to him and got so close to his face that their lips were nearly touching.

"I love you to Feliciano…" And their lips met.

_In youThe pain of it all, the rise and the fallI see it all in youNow everyday I find myself saying"I want to get lost in you"I'm nothing without you_

The next morning, Germany woke up to a naked Italian snuggled into his chest. The only difference this time, was that he was naked as well.

"So… last night really happened…"

"Hmmm…"

"You're awake?" Germany asked, surprised. Italy usually slept until late into the day.

"Yea…Doistu?"

"Yea?" Germany kissed his Italian's head.

"Promise you wont leave me… ever?" Germany looked down, startled by the question and the tone of voice Italy had used. He sounded broken, and Germany could see a pained, scarred look in his lover's eyes. To top it all off, he felt some kind of tugging in the back of his mind, trying to get him to remember something. What was it?

"I wont…" He answered, wiping tears that had started to run down Italy's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" The tugging in the back of his mind worsened.

"I-I …"

"Shhhh" Germany put a finger to Italy's lips and rubbing his back.

"I love you so much but.."

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in youLet me insideLet me get close to youChange your mindI'll get lost if you want me toSomehow I found a way to get lost in youA way to get lost in you_

Germany sat on his back porch, drinking a beer. Italia was asleep and he was trying to remember who he was before Prussia found him. Something that would corspond with Italy… Wait… who was Italia with before he became a country? Austria!

Suddenly, pictures of a little girl dressed in mint green maid's dresses flashed through his mind. She'd tried to teach him how to draw, but it hadn't worked very well, he'd promised her something…. What had it been…… Oh! Germany sprung up out of his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process and dropped his beer.

Italy had woken up just as Germany burst into his room.

"I'm sorry it took so long!" Germany nearly shouted, scaring Italy a bit as he'd just woken up.

"W-what do you mean?" Italy asked, confused. Germany just about pounced on his and kissed him. Italy was a bit more freaked out by this than he probably should have.

"What's gotten into you!?" Italy asked, giggling to mask his fright.

"I promised to come back for you, but I forgot who I was before I was Germany…"

Italy's heart pounded in his ears. He'd actually come back to him. And this time, he knew he'd stay.


End file.
